


Path of night

by calisa_persephone



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calisa_persephone/pseuds/calisa_persephone
Summary: So this is my first story, more of a rewrite, but ok. I really love this show and I can't wait for Part 4.Basically, in this story, there is another girl who is raised within the Spellman family. She is 3 years older than Sabrina and she already signed the Book of the Beast. I am starting from Part 1 and I will change some scenes from the show, also, the story will be in the girl's P.O.V. Girl's name is Calisa Persephone ( just like my account :D ) Dhark.One more thing, since I am starting from Part 1, there will be a couple of chapters before I include The Dark Lord.
Relationships: The Dark Lord | Satan (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	1. Parties, trials and voices

"What! Why do I have to go?"  
"Because it's the only way that we can be certain that Sabrina will actually show up for her Dark Baptism"  
"Fine"  
  
I said and left to my room to get ready. I still can't believe that they are making me go to some stupid mortal party just because Sabrina is going. Sometimes I can't stand her, she is always complaining about our ways, like come on.  
I've put on black jeans, silver-black crop top, and silver heels. When I came down, I saw Sabrina in her mom's wedding dress. We left the mansion and went to the party.  
When we got there, I saw 3 humans coming towards us and I assumed that they are Sabrina's friends.  
  
"Hey Brina, you look beautiful." A boy said  
"Is that your mom's wedding dress?" A girl with glasses asked.  
"Yea, aunt Hilda found it."  
  
"Hi, I am Susie" second girl comes up to me  
"Hi, I'm Cali"  
"Oh right, you don't know each other. OK, so... Cali, this is Roz, You met Susie and this is my boyfriend Harvey. Guys, this is my cousin Calissa" Sabrina introduced everyone.  
  
I just raised an eyebrow when I heard she said boyfriend, but just ignored it and went to some dark corner so that no one can see me or try to talk to me. I was just sitting there and waiting for time to pass.  
  
'You're enjoying yourself'  
  
I heard a voice, and turned full 360 but didn't see anyone, so that must be The voice. Ever since I signed the Book of the Beast, I kept on hearing this voice in my head. I can't tell anyone, so I just try to ignore it.  
  
'I think it's time for you to leave'  
  
The voice said again. I looked at the clock and saw that it's 23:45. Shit! We're going to be late.  
  
'You're welcome'  
  
He is chatty today.  
  
"Sabrina, we need to go, like, right now!"  
"It's that family thing, right? Maybe I can give you a ride?" Harvey asked  
"Sorry. They are really strict about this kind of thing. They don't want anyone besides our family to come." I said while I was dragging Sabrina out of the house.  
  
We arrived at the site where Sabrina was supposed to sign the Book. I shut myself off, all I heard was Zelda saying something about being late, and then Blackwood started the ritual. The next thing I heard was screams and that's when I got back to reality. I saw Sabrina running towards our house. By the time I got there, every member of the Spellman family was inside the house, and the coven began to part. The only one left was Blackwood. He was about to leave when he saw me.  
  
"Talk with Sabrina. Get her to sign. If she does not, who knows what our Lord will do"  
  
With that, he left. Of course, put it on me. I am so close to losing it. I just got into the house and went to my room. I think the entire Greendale heard what was going on. I had my earphones on max and I could still hear Zelda's yelling.  
  
********  
  
Zelda's yelling woke me up. I wasn't sure if they even stopped fighting. Apparently, they did, this was something else. Spellman family is going on trial 'cause Sabrina refused to sign. Great.  
  
"So... We all have to go? They are suing all of us?"  
"Well not you, you signed and it's not you who they blame."  
  
That's a relief. Now I can have some time for myself. Don't get me wrong, I love Spellmans, they raised me, but having to deal with Sabrina's shit every single day is a little bit much. I decided to spend the day in my room listening to music, very original I know.  
  
I jumped on my bed, boy, was I tired. I wanted to sleep, but I guess someone had other plans. That voice in my head kept on talking about everything that was happening. Usually, I would ignore it, but I had enough. If this voice is going to torment me than I want to know what it wants.  
  
"Alright, that's it. What do you want"  
  
Nothing  
  
"So now you're quiet. Great."  
  
Still nothing  
  
"Come on, you wanna talk, or should I just tell my aunts who will probably get rid of you"  
'They won't be able to'  
"So you do want to talk. And why won't they?"  
'Don't trust you enough to tell you'  
"Fine. Who are you?"  
'Can't tell you that either'  
"Is there something you can tell me?"  
'I am not here to hurt you, I am here to help. I know everything that is going on around'  
"Like what"  
'Your cousin has a lawyer'  
"Of course she is."  
  
There was a silence, and I really didn't like what I was about to say.  
  
"One question: Were you always able to talk with me, or was that just because I signed?"  
'I could have talked to you if I wanted to. But I waited, I thought it would be best if I start when you sing. That way you could make your own decisions, and I had a better chance of staying in your head'  
"Makes sense. Alright, how about this. I am not going to tell anyone about you, but you have to stop talking to me when I am doing something important"  
'You always do something important, when will we talk'  
"Can you hear me when I call you"  
'Yes'  
"Than that is settled, and when you have something important to say, say it. How do I call you? I don't think hey voice are you there, will do a thing."  
'Then don't call me by name.'  
"Bu.."  
  
I was cut off by a loud sound, probably front doors. I ran downstairs and everyone was back from the trial. They were satisfied, well, except Sabrina.

So I missed a lot. Apparently Sabrina was baptized in Christian church one day before Edward put her name in the Book. She will come to the Academy, but also go to Baxter High. Great. Now I have to see her there as well.


	2. Dreams, feasts and… an Exorcism?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter, I just put the Feast before the exorcism because of a little Prudence-Calisa relationship.

So, the time at the Academy was great, for me, but Sabrina had to complain about her schedule about how she wants to take Advanced classes. Come on, can you just wait a month or a week before you complain. Father Blackwood and she made a deal that if she can open her Father's Acheron configuration, he will let her take conjuring classes. Thank Satan I wasn't home when she opened it! Apparently, it held a demon called Batibat, and it put the entire house to sleep in a nightmare. Sabrina's teacher Mary Wardwell was the one who broke her out of that trans. The next day she came to the house and said how she was Edward's student and he asked her to look after Sabrina.

“I don't trust her”

‘Why not’

“If she is who she says, then why not tell us. I think I'm going to keep a very close eye on her. But that will have to wait.”

‘Why?’

“Because it's time for the Feast of Feasts!”

‘A what?’

“Well, a long time ago here in the woods of Greendale lived 14 witches. The population of the town was growing, and that meant more hunters. They hunted all of the animals, so the witches didn’t have anything to eat. They would've starved to death if it wasn’t for a witch named Freya. She sacrificed herself and allowed herself to be eaten by other witches. In her honor, we organize this event called 'The Feast of feasts where 14 families are chosen every year and a member from each gets to go to a lottery. If she is chosen to be queen, she gets to be eaten for the sake of the coven”

“CANNIBALISM”

I didn’t have to guess who said that. I just got dressed and went to The Desecrated Church waiting for the lottery to begin. The elected queen was Prudence and I was really happy for her. She always wanted that. Sabrina got to be her handmaiden, so that means I'll see Prudence every day until the feast, which is great. Prudence and I are like sisters. I mean besides her actual sisters Agatha and Dorcas, I'm like their older sister. It will be nice to finally have someone in the house to talk to.

*******

The next day Prudence came and she's been tormenting Sabrina. Around noon those two went to Sabrina's school. I decided to go for a walk, just to clear my head and maybe talk to The voice again. I haven't talked to it in a while, so I think it would be nice. I still don't know what it wants but it's better this way. I put on a black lace dress and went outside.

“You want to talk?”

‘Yes, there is one thing that I am interested to hear. Your name. Why are you called Calisa Persephone? It’s really unusual.’

“Well my mother, um, she died when I was 3, so the only thing I know are the ones everyone else told me. But, she was devoted to our Dark Lord and she prayed to him for me. When she finally got pregnant, she felt like she needed to thank him somehow, so she called me Calisa. Cali is the goddess of hell in Hinduism. For Persephone, honestly, I don't know why she called me that.”

‘Then how do you explain your name to mortals?’

“I usually try to introduce myself before anyone else does so that I can I just say Hi my name is Cali or Calisa. So how about you, what about your family?”

‘I can't tell you that yet’

“Why not, you know everything about me and I don't know a single thing about you!”

‘I don't trust you yet. I will listen to you and help you, and you will know everything when the right time comes. But here is something I can tell you, Dark Lord himself sent me’

After he said that, there was a long silence. I got back at the mansion and saw everyone making dinner I don't know what was going on and why was Hilda baking the truth cake, so I asked. Apparently, they think that lady Blackwood has something to do with the lottery so they're making the truth cake to expose her. Dinner was actually really interesting, lady Blackwood did mess with the lottery, and Father Blackwood is Prudence’s actual father. That was something no one expected. The feast was supposed to be canceled, but some witch sliced her throat in front of everyone…

*******

I slept till 2 p.m. so when I woke up, I came down to the living room and saw Sabrina, her aunts, and Mary Wardwell. I still don't trust her, something's not right and I am going to find out what. They were talking about an exorcism, Sabrina found in her father's journals and she wants to try it on her friends Susie's uncle. It turned out that Jesse was possessed by a demon. We got into position and started chanting.

 _“_ _We call forth the witches from the shade_

_Those who came before us, and died, so that we might live_

_Visit us, Sisters_

_Intercede on our behalf_

_I call forth the powers of Lilith, of Aradia, of Morgan le Fay_

_Visit us, Sisters_

_Intercede on our behalf_

_I call on Black Annis, I call on Anne Boleyn_

_I call on the Witch of Endor_

_Visit us, Sisters_

_Intercede on our behalf_

_I call on Hecate, on Artemis, on Luna to expel this demon_

_Expel Apophis_

_Return him to the Dark Lord_

_Visit us, Sisters_

_Intercede on our behalf_

_I call on Hildegard of Bingen, I call Marie Laveau_

_I call Tituba, I call Mary Bradbury_

_Visit us, Sisters_

_Intercede on our behalf_

_I call Nehman, Badb, Macha_

_Visit us, Sisters_

_Intercede on our behalf_

_I call Circe, I call Moll Dyer_

_Visit us, Sisters_

_Intercede on our behalf_

_I call on Juventas, the virgin, on Juno, the mother_

_Lend us your power_

_Expel the demon_

_Visit us, Sisters_

_Intercede on our behalf_

_I call upon Sybil Leek_

_I call upon Priscilla Spellman_

_I call upon Francis Spellman_

_I call upon Evanora and Locasta Spellman_

_Come forth, Kindly Ones_

_Come forth, Mother of Darkness_

_Lend us your power_

_Expel the demon Apophis_

_Visit us, Sisters_

_Intercede on our behalf”_

We expelled the demon from Jesse and Miss Wardwell killed it, probably sending it back to hell. I couldn't sleep, which was to be expected since I got up at 2 p.m. so I just went to check on Prudence. I was with her the whole night. She didn't know what to think or do, she just found out that her whole life was based on a lie. We were just sitting and watching the fire burn piles of wood. I waited until she fell asleep and then I went home. I didn't sleep that night, I actually took a walk from the academy, which was about three miles, but I didn't mind it and I needed it. When I got home it was like 5 a.m. which means everyone was still asleep. I waited for them to wake up and then went down for breakfast. Around 10 Sabrina got a call from her friend Susie, on who's Uncle we performed an exorcism, to tell her that he died. Sabrina was devastated, but I actually didn't care that much. We organized a funeral. I was there in the corner, as always, watching people coming in and out, waiting for this whole day to be over...


	3. A helping hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the episodes when Sabrina crossed Limbo in order to bring Harvey's brother back. But, I was more focused on Calisa's life here and her relationship with Ambrose. I had to make sure she also crossed to Limbo, because... well, you know. And the spell she used to cross is my original. And it means: 
> 
> I enter Limbo  
> To return a soul   
> Whose time hasn't come
> 
> The spell she used to come back, translated is:
> 
> Business is done   
> the soul is found   
> Now bring us back   
> to our lovely home

“Damn it! Why can't I find anything?!”

I was sitting in a pile of books trying to find some way to make astral projecting longer. A week ago, I heard Ambrose ask aunt Hilda to help him astral project on the second date with that warlock Luke. She said no, so I decided to help him. Father Blackwood gave me a week off of the academy because I finished everything before the deadline. I can't find anything and I'm really starting to lose it because I've been trying to find something for 5 days and his date is tomorrow and I have no clue how to help him.

‘You know there is a way to make astral projection longer.’

“Why didn't you say something like maybe 5 days ago! Are you waiting for me to lose my mind!”

‘No. I just thought of it now. My friend, a few years back, accidentally found out how you can make astral projection longer.’

“Care to share that secret?”

‘As you know astral projecting is against basically all rules of Witchcraft. You can't separate your soul from the body because the soul and body need to be together all the time. Astral projecting is basically the way for Dark Lord to know where your soul is. You need to do something that will hide the soul from him.’

“All right, so well he can't exactly eat onions in the movies, but horseshoe might be a good idea. I'm going to talk to Ambrose.”

*********

The next day I went to Ambrose’s room to help him with Astral projecting and I saw that he already started alone.

“Ambrose what in hea..”

“Shhhhhh! Don't talk so loud”

“Are you out of your mind astral projecting alone! You know how dangerous that is.”

“I know, I know, but I need to see Luke.”

“Next time ask me. Now I'm going to help you. I found something that can help you astral project longer. I was thinking, what if you take something that will make you invisible to the Dark Lord, like a Horseshoe. I read about the few cases of that so it's worth a shot and even if it doesn't work, I'll be here.”

“That is a pretty good observation cousin.”

“I'll give you two hours and then I'm bringing you back. Paradox will be here to watch over you.”

I locked the room and went to the kitchen. There I saw aunt Hilda.

“Ambrose isn’t feeling very well. I think he has the same thing I had a week ago so I gave him some of those herbs, that should put him out for like maybe 3 hours. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Sure love, I need you to help me reorganize my herbs in the garden it'll take about an hour and then we can go check on Ambrose, yeah, ok…”

So we went to the garden. That was the longest hour and a half of my life, I mean how many herbs does she have. Aunt Hilda had to go because Sabrina had her own problems. Apparently there was an accident in the mines and Sabrina's boyfriend made out alive, but his brother is still trapped down there. I went up to Ambrose's room. I don't know how much time passed but it was surely longer than 2 hours, the candle started to flicker and I didn't know what to do. I tried to wake Ambrose up but it didn't work. I started to panic not knowing what to do.

“Ambrose come back! Come on!”

‘He's not going to wake up, he's been projecting too long, he's soul is probably somewhere in Limbo.’

“What! You didn't tell me that. Never mind, how can I bring him back?”

‘There is no other way to bring the soul back other than crossing into limbo.’

“I can't go to limbo. I need Dark Lords' permission to do that.”

‘You don't actually, there is a spell that can make you cross to limbo for 13 minutes, which is enough time for the Dark Lord not to sense you and for you to bring your cousin back.’

“So what's the spell?”

I took a piece of paper and wrote the spell down. I brought my hands upon Ambrose’s chest and I started chanting.

_Et intrabit in Limbo_

_Et revertetur ad animam_

_Quorum iste dicit Nondum venit_

I open my eyes and saw myself in Ambrose’s room, but without Ambrose. I just had 13 minutes to bring him back and I have no idea how to do it, but then an idea came to my mind: If I was in the room where I was before crossing, then Ambrose is probably somewhere close to that place where he went on a date. I just hope my magic is still working, at least a little bit so here goes nothing: Lacunae Magicae.

I teleported and saw Ambrose right away. I ran up to him but he was lost. I mean, all souls in limbo are, but this was different. He doesn't belong here so it's a lot harder for him than for the rest. I took his hand and chanted:

_Quae agenda_   
_anima est inventus_   
_Nunc adducere nos back_   
_pulchra domi nostrae_

We were both back in the room. I was awake immediately but it took Ambrose about two minutes and then he jumped, all sweating. He asked me what happened and I told him about limbo and everything.

“How did you know the enchantments, those are some rare spells and I know they aren't in any of the books?”

I knew it was time for someone to know about the voice, I mean the voice in my head was telling me not to tell Ambrose, but I had to.

“Ok, Ambrose what I'm about to tell you can't tell anyone not Sabrina, not aunties, no one.”

“Ok cousin, you're scaring me.”

“When I sign the book of the Beast, I started hearing this voice in my head. At first, I tried to ignore it, but somewhere around Sabrina's trial I just had enough and I started talking to it. He actually knows a lot of things, he's the one who told me about the longer astral projecting and he is also the one who told me how to cross into Limbo and back.”

“Is he here right now?”

“He is always there; it’s just he doesn't want to talk that much. He usually talks when something's about to happen. Sometimes, when I am alone, I just talk to him. He helped more than once, but I don’t know what aunties will do if they find out. So please Ambrose, don’t tell anyone.”

“All right Cali, I won't but you are going to tell me every new you spell you learn.”

We heard a door slam and went downstairs to see what's going. Apparently we were longer in Limbo than I thought. The time in limbo and in the real world are actually really different so 13 minutes there are 6 hours here. Sabrina also crossed limbo, but mortal one, so she could bring Harvey's brother's soul back. She had to kill Agatha for which I was pissed, like come on, but I let it slide. She did bring Agatha back, using the Cain pit. Agatha was really sick, she was coughing grave dirt and in order to save her, Sabrina had to tell Harvey about witches in Greendale and Harvey is the one who killed his own brother in the end. Now Sabrina's having a total breakdown, nothing new there.

I guess that these were exciting two days of my life. Tomorrow I'll go to the academy to see how Agatha is doing and to see if there is anything I can do to help.


	4. Raised, but soon burned - part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of Part 1. It will be divided into two chapters. I will post the second one tomorrow.

I stayed at the Academy with Agatha and I helped Prudence and Dorcas take care of her. I mean she was still pretty sore, all right that wasn't funny. Prudence and Dorcas had to go back to their classes and since I still had two days off I stayed with Agatha. I went to sleep alongside Agatha, because I was really, really, really tired of everything that was happening. Prudence woke me up said that father Blackwood has something to tell us so we all went to The desecrated church. The entire coven was there so I knew immediately something was off.

“Brothers and sisters last night I witnessed an omen. A horrifying sign that can portend only one thing: the fires of the Abyss are being made ready. The Pit is yawning beneath us. The Dark Lord has seen our contemptible weakness. Our blatant disregard for which law and doctrine. And Satan, vengeful God that he is, plants to punish us!”

Ambrose entered the church with Luke yelling.

“Father Blackwood! It is not the Dark Lord's wrath that has come for us, it’s the Greendale thirteen.”

“We stumbled upon them in the woods last night. They were performing some kind of ritual. A summoning spell.” – Luke said.

“They bore into our minds. Bewitched us. We're only alive because they wanted us to deliver a message.”

“What message, spit it out!”

“They’ve returned to visit death upon the town of Greendale. Last night, they rose to call forth their Crimson Avenger. Tonight, on the witching hour, he rides!”

“Who rides Ambrose? What are you talking about?” – Aunt Zelda asked.

“The red Angel of Death, Auntie. The Thirteen will knock down all the doors in town for him, and in his wake, the first-borns of Greendale, both mortal and which alike, will perish!”

“You’ve done well to bring this to us, Brother Ambrose, but if it is the wrath of the Thirteen and their messenger of Crimson Death we face, I, your high priest, will protect you.”

“With all due respect, Your Excellency, and acknowledging that I'm excommunicated, protect us how?” – Aunt Hilda asked.

“The coven will gather within the walls of the academy. Fortified, bound by our combined impenetrable magics, we will stand together until the blood-red Horseman has passed through Greendale!”

Sabrina stood up and asked about Mortals, this time I supported her decision. As much as I hate to admit it, we need them as much as they need us. And they are kind of fun, especially when you can torture them. I sound like Prudence in The weird sisters right now.

*********

“I don't understand why would the Greendale Thirteen be angry at us?”

“It's a bloody mess that happened to the Greendale Thirteen. The most ignoble chapter of the Church of Nights history.” – Aunt Zelda started, but I continued.

“After the Witch Trials of Salem, all the witches in this part of the country were terrified. Mortals were identifying and arresting witches, including the original Thirteen, and while they sat in their cell the others witches met and decided that the Thirteen would be sacrificed to appease The Mortals bloodlust.”

“While they were tortured and hung, the rest of the witches burned their poppets and buried their cauldrons. They were scapegoats to follow the rising witch Hysteria. The coven could’ve come together to save the Thirteen, but they didn’t.” – Zelda said.

“So we're all descendants of the witches who turned their back on the Thirteen and let them die. No wonder they hate us.”

“And Mortals who did the actual haunting.” – Ambrose said.

We all agreed that it's best if we helped morals, saved them. Aunt Hilda said that in the case of a tornado, humans tend to gather in the basement of Baxter High. All we needed was a tornado.

We took a map of Greendale and put a bowl of water on top of it. Each of us took one jar, except aunt Hilda, she went to her garden for some herbs.

_Boreas, North Wind, I summon you._

_Euros, East Wind, I summon you._

_Notos, South Wind, I summon you._

_Zephuros, West Wind, I summon you._

After a few minutes, we all heard a very loud wind starting to howl, and we knew the spell worked.

“Pray to Satan the mortals heed the warning”

********

We took our stuff and went to Baxter high. Sabrina left to warn Harvey and that girl, Susie, went to another friend of Sabrina. She came back 15 minutes before the witching hour. Thank Satan, she wasn’t late, because, in this scenario, it is the matter of life and death. But everything is fine, there is time. We formed a circle and started chanting:

_Qui affecto protego,_

_Mixtisque iubas serpentibus_

_et posteris meis stripiqu._

We said the spell a few times, and then aunt Zelda disappeared, heaven knows where. I mean, there are four of… Great. Now Ambrose is gone as well.

“Will the spell work if there are only three of us?” – Sabrina asked

“It’s a bit dodgy, but if three of us pick up the slack and no one else disappears, it might.” – Hilda said

I tried to focus, but of course, someone had to make an appearance. And no surprise, it was Mary Wardwell.

“The witches are getting stronger out there, I can sense it.”

“It’s only us three now”

“I am fading, love. I don’t think I can hold out much longer.”

“If you three can’t maintain the spell, the Thirteen will throw open every door and window. The mortals will be unprotected when t…”

“Really, we didn’t know. We just thought of breaking the spell.” I said annoyed

They just ignored me, typical. Sabrina asked how can we stop them, and Wardwell said that there is a way, but Hilda and I need to hold the spell alone for some time. Of course, she has an idea, and of course, Sabrina has to go.

‘You are really letting her go’

‘Of course not!’

“Aunt Hilda, I think it’s best if I go with Sabrina and…”

“And leave me alone. Bloody hell! Wardwell is with her!”

“And that is what worries me! Don’t you find it weird that she always jumps out with ideas when it’s most critical? And with ideas, no one thinks of?”

“Well, yes, bu.."

“No buts, please, I will be back as soon as I can.”

“Alright love, but hurry.”

“Thank you”

With that, I left running.


	5. Raised, but soon burned, part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think that Title and the last chapter pretty much explained what is going to happen here so I won't waste your time on that.  
> It will take me some time to write the next 2 or 3 chapters because it won't follow the show, it will be based on Calisa's life.  
> So enjoy reading.
> 
> P.S. We must bring Sabrina part 5 back, so go vote!!!

When I was on the other side of the school I figured out that I have no idea where they are going.

“Hey, you know where…”

‘There is a place that could be right, but I am not sure.’

“That’s a start. Where?”

‘The hanging tree’

“Of course! Hold on. Lacunae Magicae!”

I teleported near the hanging tree, but they weren’t there. Since I was in the forest, I decided that it was for the best if Sabrina doesn't see me so I went to the closest place where I wouldn't be spotted. It was nighttime so I had darkness and shadows on my side. I waited, but they still didn’t show up. I was about to leave when a thunder grabbed my attention.

“What was that?”

‘She did it.’

“Who did what?”

‘I believe that your cousin signed the book.’

“She did what…”

I was interrupted by another thunder, and I saw Sabrina and that teacher. Oh, I am going to find out exactly who she is. I stayed hidden in the shadows behind them listening to every word.

“Dig deep. It isn’t just power, Sabrina. It’s rage. It is the desire to change the world and the will to do it.”

Oh sweet hell, how I cannot stand her voice. She has an ulterior motive I just know it. After this is finished I am starting my investigation. I can't do it alone, I think I'll ask Ambrose or Prudence to help me.

“Command the Greendale Thirteen.”

Sabrina took a deep breath and:

“I order the Greendale Thirteen to stop! Go in peace, or face my wrath!”

In a split second, the witches were around the hanging tree, and boy, they weren’t happy. This is the first time I had a good look at them. They were old and they looked tired and you could still see the circle around their necks where the mortals tied the ropes centuries ago. One of them spoke:

“Who are you to order us? We felt the wrath of Greendale once, child. We won’t be hung again.”

“No, not hung. Burned!”

Wait, what?! She can’t burn them, only hellfire can.

‘She will not be able to…’

“Don’t I know it. Now what, only hellfire can burn them.”

‘Then burn them.’

“How? I can’t do that, no one can.”

‘Do you trust me?’

“Well…”

‘Pretend you do for a few seconds.’

“Ok, Ok.”

‘You can summon it. Trust me.’

“Fine. How”

‘You heard Wardwell. Dig deep, feel the rage, let it grow, let it consume you. And don’t forget to time it right, they don’t know you are here.’

I closed my eyes and focused on what the voice was telling me. It was hard at first, fire it’s… well, it’s fire. But then it felt good. I heard Sabrina started the chant, so I began to parallel with her:

**I, Calisa Persephone Dhark, daughter of Night, call forth Fire from the Pit!**

At that moment, the witches began to burn in a beautiful blue fire. I continued with the spell at the same time as Sabrina:

_Ater ignes, fusce fume._

_Te evoco ut potentium tuam monstres._

_Cupidibus flammis hic veni._

_Caelo sub isto, harc arborem consumo._

_Lucem tenerbrasque tuas monstra._

_Impetuum tuum evoco ad devorandum._

_Hanc arborem ac omnes hospitas devora._

In a few seconds, the witches were gone. Died screaming in pain. I had to leave before they see me so I turned around and teleported back to Baxter High. I ran to aunt Hilda, who was still holding the spell.

“It’s over aunt Hilda, you can stop.”

“Oh thank Satan! What happened love?”

“I went in the same way as Sabrina. She didn’t see me, but she managed to get rid of the Thirteen.”

“How did she…”

I didn’t hear her anymore. Everything became blurry and I felt like I was going to pass out. I guess I used to much magic today. In a split second, everything became black.


	6. Memories - part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this and the next chapter, there will be a focus on Calisa's past, two memories that are most important. Also, the focus will be on her relationship with the Voice.

I woke up in an unfamiliar place so of course, my instincts kicked out and I jumped and in the process, I bumped into someone.

“You are finally awake.”

I just looked at him I don't know who he is but he looks like an angel.

“Who are you? Where…”

I turned around and I saw exactly where we were. The place in the forest I always came when I felt like being alone. But it was different. I got closer to the big rock in the center and looked at it from every side. 

“The spell worked.”

I can’t believe that it actually worked, even she couldn’t do it. I went back to where he was standing, he just looked at me with a questioning look.

“What are you talking about? What spell?”

“Well, I found a spell in my… Wait, why am I telling you this? I don't even know who you are.”

He just looked at me and smiled.

“Think, who can I be, since you already know why you’re here.”

I stopped for a moment to think, and then it hit me. This place is in my mind, so there is only one person that he can be.

“You're the voice.”

“Yes I am, now answer my question: What spell?”

I hesitated for a second, but I will probably need his help to wake up, so no harm in telling him, right.

“I found a spell in my mother's diary. She always had this kind of episodes, she was passing out for no reason and she grew tired of relying on other people to wake her up. So, she found a spell where you create like a mind maze and you need to find some kind of a trigger memory that will pull you from unconsciousness. The spell never worked for her.”

“Then why cast it and why does it work for you?”

He sounded surprised, but also a little worried.

“When I first read about it I didn't even get to the rest of the pages I just thought that it’s a handy spell and I did it. Honestly, I don't know why it worked.”

“How do you wake up?”

“I don't know, my mother never cast the spell right so she never wrote about her experiences, I mean she couldn't. I have no idea how to trigger or find a memory.”

“Then we wait for the Spellman’s to wake you up.”

“Yeeaah, no, we can’t. The spell, if cast successfully, can only be broken by the caster. Only I can wake myself, so basically I’ll be in a coma until I find a way out.”

He looked at me like he wanted to kill me. It’s not my fault, he is as much responsible for this as I am. I used too much of my magic that night and besides, I didn’t know if the spell will work or not.

“Everything’s better than being awake right now. Since Sabrina sign her name she'll probably attend the Academy full time and I will have to see her every day and I really need time off of all of her problems. It's not like they will notice I'm gone.”

“What's that?”

“What?”

“Behind you.”

I turned around and saw a door. I have one idea why they are there, but I am too scared to go through them. I know everyone thinks I am strong, that I am never afraid, but I am not. I put on an act every time because they expect that from me, but I am terrified of everything. I am not like Sabrina in that department, she really isn’t scared, but I am, always. And as always, I have to pretend that this doesn’t bother me, not like he can’t tell when I am lying. We got to the door, I grab the handle and opened it. In a second everything became dark and I couldn't see or hear him, or anything for that matter. I was alone and even if it was for a second, it felt like a very long time. I opened my eyes. I was standing in front of a cave in Greendale Forest and something was pulling me to get in, so I did. When I got into the cave I saw my mother. She was holding me; I was just born. She was alone.

“What's this place?”

I was pulled for my thoughts. I turned around to face him.

“I don't know, I mean it’s obviously the place where I was born, but I don’t know why we are here.”

A sudden thunder and lightning grabbed my attention and then the Dark Lord appeared. He went closer to my mother and they were saying something but I couldn’t hear them. I got closer but still nothing. They were making some kind of deal and then my mother gave me to him. He was holding me for a few minutes before returning me to her. I don’t see anything strange here, he was known to make these kinds of appearances. Behind him, another door appeared. I looked at the man who I’ve been talking to for the past few months. He was looking at my mother and me, baby me, not me now.

“Hey, come on.”

He went passed them and came to where I was. I grabbed the handle and opened the door. This time instead of darkness, a flashing light blinded us and in the next moment, we were inside of the Spellman mansion.


	7. Memories - part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calisa is about to discover some things that will make her question the intentions of those closest to her.

We were inside the Spellman's mansion, in the kitchen to be exact. I saw a little girl drawing something so of course, I came closer and I saw that that little girl is me. But, I don't remember any of this. I know the painting, I have it in my room, but I never thought about when I did it and now that I do I just can't remember. I know it is mine. I got even closer and I saw that she was talking to someone, but unlike the last memory, here I could hear exactly what she’s saying.

“I just don't know why I can't tell them? They won't do anything.”

There was a pause like she's was waiting for someone to answer her.

“They would never do something that would hurt me.”

She said, and again there was a pause. She was obviously talking to someone but I don't see anyone. Wait a minute, if there is no one around her, then…

I turned around to face the man who was, you know, let's just call him V, and I looked at him.

“She's talking to you isn't she, but you said you'd never talk to me before?”

‘No, I said I could have talked to you if I wanted to.’

“Why didn't you tell me?”

‘You’ll find out soon. I remember this day too well.’

He said that more to himself than to me so I gave him a questioning look.

“Love come here.”

“Coming.”

The girl just stood up and went into the living room so we followed her. Zelda and Hilda were talking about something but stopped when they saw young me.

“What's wrong unties?”

“Oh nothing love, we just wanted to make sure you're okay.”

“Yeah I am, why?”

“Well your mother passed, and we think that, love, uhm, that there…”

“Are you talking to someone?” Zelda interrupted her like she always does... I looked at my younger self and she was terrified.

“No, why?”

“Don't lie to us Calissa! I know you been staying up all night talking to someone. Who are you talking to?”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“You want to do this the hard way; fine we'll do it the hard way.”

“Wait Zelds, maybe, maybe she really isn’t talking to him.”

“Do you really believe that Hilda.”

“She is just a child, we should…”

“No! We are doing this. Come on Calissa.”

Zelda came and dragged young me in the circle of salt that I didn't notice before. I have no idea what's going on I just know that I can feel that I was really scared and afraid and I didn't know what to do. I looked at V and saw that he doesn't want to relive this memory it’s obvious that is hard for him so I hope it's over soon. I watch as they put me in the circle and started to chant. I couldn't hear what spell they were using, unfortunately, but I saw it brought me a lot of pain. I couldn’t watch so I had to turn around. Why would they do this! It went on for like 20 minutes I just couldn't stand the screaming.

‘Come down, don't be afraid.’

“Easy for you to say.”

‘I had to leave you at that moment, nothing about this is easy for me.’

BANG!

Someone burst the door open and I turn around and saw Ambrose. He yelled a spell and I could hear my screaming stop. He was so mad; I never saw him this like this. I was more afraid of him now than I ever was.

“Aunties! What are you doing!”

“Ambrose love, you, you weren't supposed to be here.”

“I'm on a house arrest of course I'm here and I could hear the screams I am not deaf. I think the entire Greendale heard, no, I think they heard the screams even in Riverdale! What are you doing?”

“It does not concern you. You can leave this room.” - I think we all know who said that…

“Doesn’t concern me, auntie, I think it concerns me very much. You're putting her to pain why can't you see that. Even if she is talking to him, how would you know that? And another thing, you’ve been doing this for 20 minutes.”

“She's been talking to him I'm certain of it and we cannot allow it. After all this time keeping her safe from him. It has been a year now and we cannot have him come for her. So any sign of that need to be put down immediately.”

“Fine, if you need to shut it out do it, but you don't put her through the pain.”

With that said, he took me and put me in bed. He cast a protection spell on the room and went down, probably to continue a little chat with aunties. We followed him, none of us knowing what to say. I was in shock and V, well, you know.

“Alright! Why in Satan’s name would you do that? She passed out! And if you saw that the spell isn’t working why continue it?!”

“The spell was working Ambrose. And we were close…”

“Close! You call that close! If she was talking to him…”

“She is talking to him!”

“If she WAS talking to him, do you really think a simple spell like that can make him go away? And, if it is him, do you believe that he would just talk to her, why not come the moment he realized where she is!”

“We have done a job so far…”

“You really believe that auntie. I can bet he knew about it all the time, but he is waiting, and that should scare you more than just small talks they are having.”

With that Ambrose left. I turned to face V but he wasn’t here. Nothing was. I was back in the forest. Everything started to spin around and I fell down hitting my head really hard. I couldn’t stand the pain so I closed my eyes.

The spinning stopped, I slowly opened my eyes, I am in my bad. I don’t know if it’s another memory or…

“Cousin! You’re finally awake!”

Not a memory, nope. Thank Satan! I am back and I am going to find out exactly what is going on.


	8. Post Memoriam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so sorry that it took me almost half a year to write the next chapter. I had a big writer's block and the school started and I had no time to write.
> 
> So, this chapter is probably shorter than the last few. Hope you like it and I will try to write the next one and publish it by the end of the next week.
> 
> Stay true to the coven and Praise Satan!!
> 
> P.S. Did you watched part 4 of Sabrina? I did, and I am so sad that it ended the way it did. It is a nice way to end a series, but that doesn't stop me from feeling sad.

“Cousin! You’re awake!”

It was the first thing I heard. I opened my eyes and saw Ambrose. I was about to say something but Hilda and Zelda entered the room, so I stayed quiet. I don’t know how am I going to pretend like nothing is happening when I know the truth, but I have to manage.

“Love are you alright? I can make you a nice little tea, hmm?”  
“I am fine aunt Hilda. What happened? How long was I out?”  
“You were unconscious for a week. Every now and then you would scream, but that’s it”  
“Do you know why you passed out?”  
“Maybe I used too much magic when the Thirteen were attacking.”

I said looking directly into Zelda’s eyes. She is the hardest to fool, she notices everything, every detail.

“We will leave you too rest, ok love, and I will be back soon with that tea”

With that the two of them left. Ambrose was about to leave, but I stopped him.

“Hey, Ambrose, wait.”  
“What is it cousin?”  
“What happened while I was, you know.”  
“Well, a lot of things happened. First, we had to deal with Gryla…”  
“What! Why?”  
“Our dear aunt Zelda stole one of father Blackwoods twins, a girl, which is beside the point. But, someone put out the fire in the log so the Yule Lads came in. We had to make a deal with Gryla, which resulted in giving her the babe, who was actually some doll we found and put a glamor.”  
“But she left, and it was too late, right?”  
“Well yes, but, Sabrina’s friend, Susie was kidnapped by a demon who traps kids in wax. So we called Gryla again, which could have resulted in a much, much worse scenario may I say, but she was willing to forgive our little trick…”  
“Because you gave her a demon that she despised more. Ok, is there anything else?”  
“Yes. But long story short, Sabrina went for a Top Boy”  
“What! You are kidding!”  
“I wish I was. She and Nick were competing. During this competition, Sabrina was attacked by the Kings of Hell and she was sure it was Blackwood's fault. So, in the last challenge, she and Nick summoned the Kings together, but it wasn’t Blackwood who summoned them, they came by themselves saying something about how she cannot ascend or something. Anywayyy, moving on, father Blackwood elected me the Top Boy.”  
“Really Ambrose that’s amazing! Congrats!”

I literally jumped out of bed to hug him and forgetting the part where I just woke up from a coma.

“Agh!” I yelled as my head hurt  
“Lie down, and rest. You just woke up. Aunt Hilda will be here in a few minutes with her tea and herbs.”  
“About that, do you know…”

I was interrupted by Hilda and Zelda. They entered the room asking me how I was. It’s hard for me to pretend that everything is fine, after those memories I experienced. I really want to just leave the house, maybe go to the academy and see Prudence. If there was an election for a Top Boy, that means that soon will be the school's play and I really want to see it. I was always behind the coulisse so I never really saw the play. I hope that now, because of what happened I will finally be able to see it properly.

*****

I got dressed and made my way down to the kitchen. I saw everyone there. They were in some deep conversation.  
“What is going on?”  
“The Dark Lord made his appearance last night and gave Sabrina a task to prove her devotion,” Zelda explained.  
“Nice, so when are you going to do it?”  
“I don’t know if I will. I mean, there has to be a way to not do it, right?”  
“I’m sorry love, but there isn’t. And the consequences are, well, no one knows, but they certainly can’t be good.”

Here we go again. I just woke up form a week long coma and they are already jumping on my nerves. I shut myself out of the conversation and started to think about what should I do. When I heard that Dorcas is Lilith, I decided to go to the Academy.

***** 

Everyone was at The Desecrated Church practicing for a play. Apparently, Father Blackwood changed the play to be a little more, well… I don’t know how to explain it. I came in, no one noticing as always, and found a place to sit and watch the rehearsal. To say Dorcas was bad would have been an understatement. Don’t get me wrong, I love Dorcas but her acting skills are not on a good level. Zelda was pissed, but in the middle of her yelling, she started to choke. A minute later she took a frog?! out of her mount. Oh, how funny was that to watch. She ran out of the Church and then everyone saw me, everyone that matter that is. Prudence and I talked a lot. She kept asking me questions about my coma and the spell when she heard I cast it successfully. She told me everything I missed, how she helped Sabrina in the first round for Top Boy just to spite her father. We had a great laugh and I think we would have talked for hours if Sabrina didn’t start to choke on the apple…  
I knew why she started, it is obvious, she keeps on defying the Dark Lord and he is making sure that she knows the consequences.  
*****

After the play was finished, I went to bed. I was still really tired and didn’t want to see anyone, the Spellmans in particular. I need to find out everything they know plus there is that teacher, Wardwell, that I need to keep an eye on.


	9. Come, come, the truth is out - Part I

It’s time for Lupercalia. I have never participated because I don’t see a point. Since I will have an entire week for myself, while everyone is busy with this festival, I think I will go see what Miss Wardwell is hiding. I put on jeans and a black-laced shirt. I came to the living room and saw Sabrina and the aunties. They were explaining to her what Lupercalia is. I was on my way out but decided to yell a comment knowing aunt Zelda will be pissed.

“It’s basically a sex holiday”  
“Persephone!!!”  
“Kidding. Sort of. Anyway, I am going out don’t wait for me. It’s not like you’ll be home.”

I said the last part more to myself than to them, but I think they heard me. They were about to say something, but I got out of the house before they could.  
Alright, now let’s see what that teacher is hiding. Sabrina once told me where she lived so it shouldn’t be that hard to find her house. I considered maybe asking V, but he hasn’t spoken to me ever since I woke up from that coma. He is annoying, but I got used to us talking. I don’t have to lie to him, well, it’s not like he wouldn’t know. I really wish that he would give me some sign that he is alive, or whatever. I was in front of Wardwell’s house, but she wasn’t there. If she is not here, there is one more place where I can look for her, Baxter High. I was right. I saw her crow, which means, this will be a little harder than I originally planned. I decided to cast a simple invisibility spell. Familiars are smart, but even they cannot see past the invisibility, they can sense it, but not see it. I snuck close to her office.

She is talking to her familiar, Stolas, about Valentine’s day. Wait! Stolas?! That name is awfully familiar. I need to research it later.

“… losing my wager with the Dark Lord…”

What! Wager? What does she mean? The Dark Lord never strikes a wager, it’s always about his will. You do it, you live, you don’t, you are tormented and tortured, because death is an easy way.

“… maintain this humiliating pretense that I am some unattractive, unhappy spinster schoolmarm…”

Maintain? So she is not the real Miss Wardwell! I knew something was off! I tried not to get too emotional because the spell would wear off if I lose my focus too much. And I’ve been doing it for some time now, which means my magic is going to start fading soon. 

“… forbids us we harm a white hear on Sabrina’s head…”

Why would the Dark Lord care about Sabrina that much, he doesn’t care for anyone besides himself? But who am I to question him. His agenda will come clear, it always does. I felt my magic starting to fade and I knew I had to get out before someone see me. I don’t have everything I want to know, but I heard enough for now. I went out of the school and found a dark corner where I let my spell fall. It was a couple of minutes before I overheard a man asking where Wardwell is. This is going to be good… I just hope I can pull the spell of for another couple of minutes. Because I don’t know how long I can last now, I went inside the school without the spell and searched for the bathroom closest to Wardwell’s office. I cast a spell and went to see who that man is.   
Oh man, she is so confused, this is hilarious. It’s taking all of my will power to not burst. She is great actress thou, I have to admit it. She is handling the situation pretty well.

“Mrs. Meeks? I need you to tell me everything you know about that man that was just here.”

Real smooth, Wardwell, real smooth.

“You mean Adam? Your fiancé?”

Now I am cracking!! This turned out better than I thought. Okay, my magic is fading, I need to get out of here.

I went back to the Mansion. I learned a lot today, well not a lot, but it’s a start. Someone possessed Miss Wardwell, which explains why she didn’t know about the fiancé. Witch possessions aren’t rare, so that isn’t suspicious. She is very close to the Dark Lord, as close as you can be that is. That still doesn’t tell me who she is. But that familiar’s name, Stolas. I know I read about it somewhere. Everyone is still in that Lupercalia madness, so the library should be empty now.

*****

As I suspected, the library was empty. That’s great, now I can do my research in peace. I started with a few books about our Dark Lord. If that impostor is close to him then there is a name somewhere.  
I reread about 20 books but there was no mention of a name. My only solid lead is familiar, Stolas. They are goblins, right, so there must be a book about it…

I have been searching for two hours and I have only found one book. ONE BOOK!! It probably won’t lead me anywhere, but it’s worth a shot. I found one paragraph about Stolas:

Stolas - once a great prince of Hell, he is often depicted as a crow. A little is known about him. He is ancient and it is believed that he never left his master’s side.

That is not much, scratch that, it’s nothing. Who is his master, that name would be helpful. This is not it. I have seen the name somewhere else. Then an idea came to me. Paradox! All familiars know each other, no matter their age. I summoned him. At first, I didn’t see him, he is a bat, so it’s hard to see him in the dark. I asked him about Stolas, but he didn’t know who the master is. He only told me that everyone knows that he is very powerful and ancient. They believe that he came to be when Lilith was cast out of the Garden. 

Wait!

…..  
…..  
…..  
….  
….  
….  
….  
….

LILITH!!!!


	10. Come, come, the truth is out - Part II

LILITH!!!

No, that is not possible! How can she even be here? I mean, it does explain how she is close to the Dark Lord. But why?! It cannot be her, can it? I need to be sure, like 100% sure.

“Lanuae magicae”

I teleported near her house, well Miss Wardwell’s house. I am not leaving until I know for sure. She is not home, but that fiancé Adam is. I will never learn anything if the Dark Lord doesn’t show up. I can wait for days, it's not like someone will notice. They are always too busy with everything else. I don’t even know why Spellman’s raised me, they could’ve just left me at the Academy like Prudence and her sisters. I am an orphan after all. I don’t mind it, but the drama is sometimes too much to handle. Here she is, finally!

She had dinner with Adam. Now she is alone, thank Satan! I can eavesdrop.

“It is time to push our little half-breed further towards the Dark Lord’s prophecy.”

Half-breed? Sabrina! But what prophecy?

“Quite right. Just as Sabrina performed an exorcism and a resurrection, in a perversion of Nazarene’s miracle, she must now bring down the temple……..Why, the Church of Night, of course.”

What is she talking about? Damn it! This is a lot more messed up than I thought. Ok, Nazarene’s miracles, that I need to check, it will give me some explanation, or at least I hope it will. I need to go back to the Mansion before the sun goes up.

“Paradox, come here!”

The little black bat came to me.

“Look, I need to go, but can you keep an eye on her and contact me when something happens?”

He flapped his wings three times, which means yes. I got up and teleported to the Spellman Mansion.

*****

Zelda is getting married to Blackwood!! Great, just great. This time I agree with Sabrina. This is a disaster. I dressed up and went to the Academy to see what Prudence thinks of all that.

I saw sister Jackson chanting some spell in the corridor and just decided to turn another way. She gives me creeps. And, she had it for the Spellman family, like forever.

I couldn’t find Prudence. I saw Agatha and Dorcas and I asked them if they knew where she went. They told me she went to speak with Zelda at the Mansion.

Oh come on, I was just there!

Lanuae magicae

“Sister Spellman. I came to ask a favor of you, Sister.”  
“Oh, I’ve got so much to do before the wedding, Prudence.”  
“I am the High Priest’s daughter by blood, yet he denies me the Blackwood name.”  
“I am not sure what you expect me to do.”  
“Entreat the High Priest on my behalf. Ask him to give me what is mine by right of birth”  
“Prudence…”  
“Sister, please. When you needed help to spirit away Father Blackwood’s newborn daughter, did I not give it readily. And have I not kept your secret faithfully?”  
“I’ll speak to the High Priest but no promises.”

With that Prudence left.

“Are you?”

Zelda jumped.

“What?”  
“Are you going to speak to Blackwood?”  
“Yes, I will. How long were you there?”  
“For a while.”  
“Have you seen the ghost of Constance?”  
“What? No. But I did see sister Jackson casting some spell at the Academy.”  
“Of course. Sister Jackson! I had enough of her”

I was about to say something but she just went to this emergency family meeting that Sabrina organized.


	11. Come, come, the truth is out - Part III

‘Sabrina came to Lilith’

Paradox? Why would…? Never mind. - Lanuae Magicae

*****

The only important things from this conversation are the manifesto and Sabrina’s stupidity. I went back to the Mansion leaving Paradox there to call me when something happens. I helped Hilda banishing Constance’s ghost. It was sister Jackson. We decided that it is best to finish with her once and for all. Hilda and I made some cookies. I was going to stay with her, but Paradox called me, again, so I had to leave. As far as trust goes, I can only tell Paradox, Ambrose, and V, if he ever contacts me again. As for the rest of the Spellman’s, only Aunt Hilda is not on my hate list.

I teleported in front of Wardwell’s house, the third time this day. I feel like I know every tree here. She is going to get away with Adam. What? She cannot do that. I don’t know everything. I was about to leave, but Paradox stopped me.

‘Feel’

He is right, there is something awfully dark. The Dark Lord will come soon. I heard glass breaking and looked thru the window. He was here. She was so scared when she saw him.

“The temple has yet to fall. The mortal is a distraction. Get rid of him, Lilith.”

Ok, that’s it, I have everything I need. Now I have to get out of here before he sees me. - Lanuae Magicae

I teleported in the same time as Ambrose. He was all covered up in blood.

“Ambrose! What happened?”

“He’s dead!”

“Who is dead? Ambrose talk, calm down and talk to me.”

“I was guarding his chambers and there was blood. Oh, dear Lucifer, the Anti-Pope is dead and I don’t remember how or why or who! It wasn’t me, you, you have to believe me!”

“Ambrose calm down. Of course, I believe you. You would never do that. “

We heard a loud bang downstairs. It was Blackwood.

“Damn it, damn it, damn it! I didn’t do it, I didn’t!”

“Ambrose calm down!! I will take you some place safe. Come on!”

I took his hands and - Lanuae Magicae!

We teleported in Dorians’ Grey room. I come here very often, yea it’s forbidden for witches, ‘only warlocks’, but we came to an agreement. Well, more like - he's letting me stay because he is afraid of me - agreement. But we got past that, and we are really good friends.

“Unholy Satan! What are you doing here 'Sephone?”

“No time to explain Dorian! You need to hide Ambrose somewhere.”

“Fine, but you owe me an explanation. Come on.”

He opened a hole in the wall and went inside, while Ambrose put glamour to look like Dorian. He quickly closed the wall and we sat in the bar waiting for danger to pass. I still don’t believe it, Ambrose is not capable of such things, a pretty big scare that leaves you paralyzed for the rest of your life, yes, but a murder, never. Judas boys came and searched the place.

“Come back as often as you like, boys. I do adore man in uniform.”

I was laughing so hard inside, but I waited for them to be gone so that I could burst.

“That’s a nifty trick. Hiding in your own portrait.”

“It’s hell in there, literally.”

Ambrose started to blackout, both Dorian and I just froze as he turned from us. The mouse came out of Ambrose’s mouth. Ew!!!

“Leviathan? Oh, dear Satan! The damn mouse was never missing, he climbed inside me. Why?”

“To control you, perhaps.”

“Wait, Ambrose, wasn’t he a gift from Blackwood?”

“Yes, but why…”

He stopped in the middle of the sentence. We all looked at each other and knew.

-Father Blackwood killed the Anti-Pope!-


	12. False minions are meant to burn - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't like writing summaries, so there won't be any. Except when I am apologizing, like right now. I am sorry that I didn't post a new chapter for more than a month, so today I will post two. Hope you like it!

So, the last week was horrible. Zelda married Blackwood and they went on their Honeymoon and left Prudence in charge of the Academy. Which, may I say, is a good thing. Sort off. Blackwood was able to convince everyone that Ambrose killed the Anti-Pope and now they put him in the Witches cell. So, the good thing is Prudence is in charge, which means that I can still wander around the Academy. The bad news is that Ambrose is stuck and I can’t do anything to help him. I have a lot to do, there is the Ambrose thing, Wardwell and Dark Lord thing and most importantly I have to find out what Sabrina’s part in all of this is.  
I made my way to the library and started my search for the Nazarene’s miracles.

Ok, I am pissed, like really pissed. Someone doesn’t want me to find out what is going on. Honestly, I do understand. Our Dark Lord does what he wants and no one ever knows how and why. But I swear on Satan’s claw that I will find out what is going on.

I was in this library for hours and nothing. At some point, I thought I heard aunt Hilda, but that can’t be possible. I am so tired, I think I will go get a drink. Maybe Dorian knows something.  
*****

“Hey, Dorian!”  
“Hello ‘Sephone, what brings you here”  
“A drink and a question.”  
“What do you need.”  
He said as he was pouring some whisky in the glass.  
“I was wondering, do you know something about Nazarene’s miracles?”  
“That is a very unusual question. But yes, I might know something. Why?”

I was about to tell him, but of course, something or better yet, someone had to come in. And it was Nick. Great. I stayed there. There was nothing in the library that could help me and by the looks of it, I would need to take care of Nick when he gets drunk. Sabrina is the reason he is expelled, but he is the one who agreed on doing those things. Not that I blame him. Sabrina has her way of making you do things you will later regret. We were here for about an hour when Sabrina came. I looked at Dorian and we understood each other. We made our way out of the room and left those two to ‘talk’.

“Sooo, Nazarene?”  
“Right, you did not tell me why you want to know about him.”  
“It’s a long story. Please Dorian, just tell me.”  
“All right ‘Sephone, but you will have to tell me why.”  
“I will, but not now.”  
“I don’t know much about Nazarene as a living thing. But I do know some of his acts, that people started to call miracles. They are a lot of them, but only a few are essential. The numbers of miracles that are of the most important are 3, 9, 11, 13, and 37. Those are…”

BANG

OH FOR THE LOVE OF LUCIFER!!!!! Seriously! Why, oh why can’t I learn something without being interrupted. We made our way to the main room and saw Nick with someone. I don’t know who that is, and by the looks of it neither does Dorian or Nick. With a blink of an eye, he shot an arrow at Dorian, striking him right in the neck. I screamed and hid behind the corner.

“Normally, I like to give your kind a chance to repent, but Dorian Gray is far too dangerous a warlock for that. You, on the other hand, here’s your chance.”

He shot another arrow, this time at Nick. Nick tried to teleport, but due to his drunkenness… 

“Too drunk to teleport. That makes my job easier. You can’t hide from God.”

What in the name of Hell! False God, damn it! They are angels, great, just great. Why isn’t Dorian awake yet? Guess I will have to deal with this.

“Oh, yea, who is hiding! - PROHIBERE!”

With that he just stopped moving, that’s not preventing him to stop speaking, but that I can shout out. Now I have to keep him restrained until Dorian…

“YOU shot me! You bitch!”  
“I put an arrow through your neck.”  
“Yes, this one. You see, I have a very peculiar invulnerability which makes me insanely difficult to harm.”

He took the arrow and shoved it into the angel’s skin.

“Nick, go get Sabrina and Aunt Hilda.”  
“But..”  
“JUST GO!!!”

He left finally. How hard can it be to listen to someone? I turned to the angel who was badly hurt due to Dorian…

“Now, you. What are you doing here?”  
“Your kind will burn…”

Before he could finish, I grabbed the arrow and twisted it. He screamed.

“I will ask you again. What. Are. You. Doing. Here!”  
“G-g-g-god send us to k-k-kill every witch in Greendale. We call ourselves the Order of the I-I-Innocents”  
“Thank you for your candor.”

With that, we cast an immobilizing spell and I helped Dorian put the angel in one of his portraits. I told him to stay there, clean up and rest, he did just raised from the arrow shot in the neck. I left to warn Prudence and the rest of the Academy.


	13. False minions are meant to burn - Part II

As I was running towards Prudence, Paradox contacted me. He told me that the Dark Lord showed up and killed Wardwell’s husband and served it to Lilith. Ok, that is just too much for me right now. But, if he is here, why isn’t he dealing with the Innocents?

“Prudence!!!”  
“If it is about Ambrose I cannot help you.”  
“Oh shut it Prudence and listen to me. False God sent his angels to kill every witch in Greendale. We need to secure the Academy!”

We told everyone to hide. The Weird Sisters and I stayed there and waited. They don’t know who they are messing with. We heard them calling for us.

“No need to yell. We’re here.” - Prudence said and cast a non-verbal spell.  
“And you should have not come to this place, hunters.” - I said

We started to chant.

“Ardrelamastro, martarastar, frocus!”

“That pain in your head is your brain atomizing into the sand.” - Prudence  
“And the heaviness in your chest is your lungs hardening” - Dorcas  
“And your hearts turning to stone” - Agatha  
“We want you to remember who did this to you. Because we are not ordinary witches.” - Myself  
“We are the Daughters of the Church of Night. We are the Weird Sisters. Usually three, but this time four-in-One. And this school is under our protection!” - We said in unison.

“Ardrelamastro, martarastar, frocus!”

The two out of three Innocents came together and started their chant which prevented us from our own. The blood started to pour out of our eyes. And just as I was about to pass out, I was teleported out of the Academy.

****

I slowly opened my eyes. My head is pounding. Damn. Wait, how did I get here? I was…

‘At the Academy. I think thank you would be in place.’  
“YOU! You left me alone for weeks and you expect a thank you?! Really!”  
‘I saved you didn’t I?’  
“After not talking to me for weeks? Where did you go anyway? - You know what! I don’t care!”

I got up and made my way to the Academy to help the others.

‘You are going the wrong way’  
“SHUT UP! And I am not, this is the way to the Academy”  
‘They are not there anymore. They are at the Desecrated church and those Angels just sealed it with holy water.’

I stopped in my tracks. Holly water? This day is getting better and better. How in Hell’s name can I get inside now that is sealed.

‘There is a spell’  
“Didn’t I just tell you to shut up? I don’t need your help. And I know the spell, thank you very much.”

I made my way to the Church and was about to start the spell when I saw Sabrina doing the same thing and going inside. I followed her inside but stayed hidden. SHIT! He shot Sabrina, twice. Sweet Lucifer, the voice of this angel is so annoying. I saw another angel taking place behind the annoying one. He turned towards Melvin, but Melvin refused to continue. Now there were 3 dead bodies. Now he picked up the torch, brought it to fire, and turned around facing the Weird Sisters. Now that is just enough!

“THAT IS ENOUGH!” - I yelled as I stormed into the room

The arrow flew my way. What is it with angels and arrows? It struck me in the heart.

“Calisa Persephone, you have also entered the house of the Divine God. Kneel!”  
“I will NEVER kneel before your False God.”  
“Then you will share the same fate as every witch in Greendale!”

The angel-girl threw her knife and it ended up in my throat. At least is not another arrow, I grew tired of them. I started to choke on my own blood, not taking my eyes off them. I was so angry! Not angry at the aunties, nor Sabrina, nor the voice in my head. I was angry at them, these two minions of the False God. Trying to take away the only place in my life where I felt like I was home. Where I had my family, the Weird Sisters. But most importantly, they were taking away my faith! I don’t care what the Dark Lord’s plan with Sabrina is, but I am the Daughter of the Night, the follower of Lucifer and no one is going to take that away. NO ONE!  
The strange feeling went through my body. I was burning. The knife was gone, the arrow was gone, and the wounds were starting to heal. I felt a surge of power running in my veins. I opened my eyes. Everyone was staring at me, scared, no frightened. In the next moments, I didn’t know what I was doing. I know how it sounds, but I didn’t know. Sabrina rose as well. We defeated the angels, more like burned them, and brought back everyone who had died. Sabrina passed out, and Nick came in just in time to catch her. He looked at both of us in shock, but quickly came back to reality and took Sabrina to Aunt Hilda.  
I turned around slowly and teleported everyone to where Nick took Sabrina, but I stayed at the Church. I couldn’t face anyone now. They are going to ask questions I don’t have the answer to. All I know is that I was supposed to die tonight, and yet I am alive.


	14. Glamour after glamour, and then I snapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the third chapter this weekend. I had an inspiration. So, by the end of this week, I will post a few more chapters. That will be the end of Part II. I don't know when I will post after that because football season is starting, plus school and everything. I really hope you like my story.

I made my way to the forest without being seen. There is a place in the middle of it that I enchanted so that only I could see find it. It’s a small clearing near the Mines with a big rock in the middle. It’s my mother’s grave, well her body wasn’t buried here, but all of her belongings that I had or found in the Mortuary is here. I feel closer to her when I am here than at the actual place she was buried in. I sat there in silence wondering what to do next. I can’t go back to the Academy, they will ask me questions that I won’t know how to answer. They are probably questioning Sabrina right now.  
“Oh mum, I wish you were here, at least to explain to me what’s happening.”  
I said to myself. But then I remembered that I brought her other journals here. I read them one by one, and it’s a lot easier to hide one book instead of ten. I took off the glamour charm that I cast so that it looks like a rock. I already read the first four journals, so I picked up the fifth. 

I was halfway through the Journal when

‘Ambrose is going to be executed’  
“Paradox! What, no, they can’t!”

I marked the Journal, put him back, and cast the glamour. I went straight to the Church, but as I was getting closer, my mind was telling me to stop and go back. I wanted to leave and not to go inside, but this is Ambrose. I just need a plan. They are not going to let him live no matter what I say. They can do what they want, they listen to no one…. DARK LORD! They would listen to him. But I can’t summon him nor will he do this. I mean why would he.

‘Why don’t you pretend to be him?’  
“Really Paradox?! They would know”  
‘No they won’t, if you are quick and say everything and don’t let them interrupt you.’  
“Alright. Let’s try it. Please Dark Lord forgive me for this!”

I put the glamour on. This is so stressful. For one I have no idea if they are going to see right through me, and for two, our Dark Lord might punish me for impersonating him.

‘Now’

I entered the Church with a loud thunder following my entrance.

“ENOUGH!”

As I yelled, everyone turned to face me and immediately bowed down. It is so weird.

“Are you so blind to My will?”  
“Dark Lord… Master.”  
“Silence, pretender. You degrade this coven with your pettiness. By My cloven hoof, Ambrose Spellman is spared. So let it be!”

With that, I exited the Church and teleported near the Mines. That took a lot of my energy. I don’t know if I would have been able to pretend for much longer. I made my way to the rock and went on with reading.  
I stayed there all night, I read every Journal but found nothing. Just as I was about to return everything to its formal state, I saw a scroll nested inside one of my mother’s jewelry box. I took it and…

‘Sabrina and the Aunties are calling you.’  
“Oh for the love of Lucifer!”

I took the scroll, but put everything else back and cast a glamour. I teleported to the Spellman’s Mortuary.

“So, what’s going on?”  
“Really Calisa, you go MIA for days and you just ask what is going on?”  
“Well, it’s not like you noticed I was gone until now. You obviously need help, why else would you bother to look for me, after days of being gone. So, Aunt Zelda, why don’t you just say what you need and I can go back to live my life.”

Zelda looked like she wanted to kill me at that moment, but Hilda stopped her. I turned my head towards Sabrina and raised an eyebrow waiting for the explanation. 

“Ambrose is coming back. The Dark Lord pardoned him. He is coming home!”

Sabrina basically yelled. I should’ve just said great or something, but my mouth didn’t want to cooperate.

“And that’s it? Really? Why did you need me then, I would’ve found that out at the Academy”  
“Alright, that’s enough Calisa! What has gotten into you?”  
“Nothing, Aunt Zelda, I am perfectly fine. I just don’t understand why you would bother to tell me something that I would find out eventually, but you didn’t think to try to find me for two whole days.”  
“We were busy.”  
“What an excuse. Really original. You are always busy.”  
“ENOUGH! Calisa you cannot talk to me like that!”  
“I can and I will. Especially towards you, after everything you did!”  
“After everything? I brought you here, Hilda and I raised you, we gave you a family…”  
“A family doesn’t try to kill each other!”

I snapped. Enough is enough, I will not live a lie anymore. It’s time for the truth. Zelda gave Hilda a worried look, while Sabrina just sat there confused, not knowing what is happening.

“What are you, uhm, talking about, Love?”  
“Like you don’t know.”  
“We don’t Calisa, so why don’t you just tell us.”  
“Oh for the love of… How long are you going to pretend that you have done nothing? I know the truth. I know about the ritual you tried when I was young. The ritual that almost killed me, but you, Zelda, kept going and going. If it weren’t for Ambrose, I would have been dead!”  
“How do you know about that? You aren’t supposed to remember!”  
“Oh but I do. The memory came to me right after the Greendale Thirteen. And as for how I know, that should be easy for you to figure out. There were five souls in that room at one point, so why don’t you guess?!”  
“Him, so you know who he is” - Zelda asked angrily   
“No, I don’t. But that doesn’t matter, because he told me more than you ever did.”

I took my coat because the nights are cold and I was going to stay by the rock. I was about to teleport when I saw that they were about to say something. I stopped them.

“I am leaving. And don’t you dare follow me, or summon me, or contact me for that matter. You are nothing to me, never were and never will be. So just leave me alone - Lanuae Magicae”


	15. The prophecy

I teleported somewhere in the Forest. I just wanted to be alone. To be free of all the lies and half-truths. I need to find out what is going on, the Dark Lord’s plan and what it has to do with Sabrina. My mom’s Journals were a dead end. Wait… The scroll! I took it out of my pocket and unraveled it. 

The prophecy of a Shadow-heir

And a shadow-hair shall be born and in mockery of the Nazarene, she shall perform Satanic miracles and profane acts. Her final perversion will allow the Dark Lord to return to Earth in His true form and open the Gates of Hell and enslave the tribes of both kinds, witch, and mortal. And once He walks on Earth, the girl will rule at His side, and the new Dawn will begin.

The Codex Prognostica  
Satanic miracles

As I was about to read them, Paradox contacted me to tell me that Sabrina is asking Ambrose to help her make a double using the Mandrake. I just put the scroll back in my pocket. This time I didn’t get upset, because one, it happened so often that I just can’t waste my energy anymore, and two

“Sabrina, WHAT kind of an IDIOT are you!”

I teleported inside the Mortuary, but Sabrina wasn’t there, unlike some people.

“What are you doing here Calisa? You made it perfectly clear that you don’t want anything to do with us.”  
“True, true… But I am not here to talk to you, I am here for Sabrina.”  
“What has she done now?”  
“That is for her to tell. I am not a messenger. I will wait for her.”

Zelda just looked at me, and went out of the Mortuary, probably to the Academy. I went downstairs and saw a huge Mandrake about to burst. Oh, sweet Hell Sabrina! What did you do? I turned around to leave but it was too late. The Mandrake double was alive and she saw me. Mandrake doubles are very dangerous as they can make more of themselves and I was stuck with one. I tried to be nice to it, but it was of no use. As I turned around to run, she shot me down with a spell and everything went black.

****

I opened my eyes and saw only darkness. What happened? Oh no… Mandrake! I started to kick whatever I was in, and after a while, I broke out. I saw another open Mandrake near me, which means my powers are gone. Just as I was about to run upstairs, I saw my mom’s scroll opened wide with added words near the Satanic miracles:

An exorcism - Jessy Putnam  
Crossing into Limbo - Kinkle brother  
Conjuring Hellfire - Greendale Thirteen  
Rising the dead - Innocents

The ultimate perversion of sacrifice is …………………

“SUICIDE” - I yelled

Sabrina’s birthplace. You are welcome - V

That voice. I don’t know what to think of him. But right now that is the least of my concerns. I stormed out of the Mortuary. I am running so fast, I never ran this fast in my life, I always use magic. But thanks to Sabrina, now I don’t have any. Sabrina was about to pull the trigger on her pistol, I speeded up, but was too late. Just as I touched the pistol Sabrina fired.

“NOOOOO!” - I yelled  
I made my way to the Mandrakes.  
“You can’t die! You hear me!”  
I tried to revive them, both of them, but it was no use. No, no, no, no, NO! Great now not only is the Dark Lord coming, but I don’t have my magic anymore.

“What are you doing Calisa? It’s over, why are you trying to bring them back?”  
“Because it is not OVER, Sabrina. This was the last step in the prophecy. You killing yourself.”

“She is right Spellman. That was the last step.”

I turned around and saw Nick and Lilith standing there. She looked scared to death, which I have no idea why, since she is The Lilith. I stood up and looked her in the eyes.

“And why are you here? To gloat? I bet you are really happy right now, aren’t you!”  
I mounted Lilith at the so only she could see, since I know no one else knows about her. She just stared at me in shock. Good. Now, I can’t stay here, as a mortal I am vulnerable. I was about to go, when…

“Where are you going Calisa? We need to stop this?”

That’s it. I am done with her.

“STOP WHAT SABRINA! THERE IS NO STOPPING ANYTHING NOW! HOW CAN YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!”  
“There has to be a way, there…”  
“No, Sabrina, there is nothing you or anyone else can do now. If you just waited for few more minutes, I can bet that Nick would come to you with answers. But no. You just had to do it your way! BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO DO WHAT YOU WANT, DON’T YOU?!”

With that I turned around and started running, shutting out her screams. I felt tears starting to fall down on my face. Why, oh why did this happened? She just couldn’t wait. She never waits. She can do whatever she wants and I will be the one to fix her mess. Well, not this time. I hate being mortal more than anything right now. My anger is so boiled up I want to burst. But without magic I can’t do it, the only way to do that is by letting my tears fall down. I didn’t know in which way I was running, my vision was blurry from the tears. I just kept running and running until I bumped into someone and fell down.

“Sweet Satan in Hell, this is just not my day!” - I yelled not seeing what or better yet who I bumped into.  
“Well, you said that phrase more in these two days than your whole life.”

Oh, no! I know that voice, everyone knows that voice. I raised my head and saw him.

“D-d-dark Lord”


	16. Truth in the web of lies

“D-d-dark Lord”

Of course, I would run into the Dark Lord. My life clearly hates me these days. I bowed my head, which was extremely hard considering I was laying on the grass.

“Ah, Persephone, I was expecting someone else to greet me, but no matter. You can lead me to the Academy, can you not?”  
“Of course My Lord.”

Hearing him say my middle name was weird, but him helping me get up was even weirder. I am so scared that I have no idea what to do, except making sure I don’t anger him. That is bad even when I had my powers, not to mention now when I am mort... powerless. We were walking all the way to the Academy, to Dorian Grey’s room, to be more specific. What I don’t understand is why? He could’ve just teleported here. I am so confused and scared and whatnot. I opened the door and moved back so he can go in first, in his eye’s we are beneath him and cannot walk beside him.

“We are here, My Lord.”  
“Ah, thank you Persephone, but do tell why are you not entering beside me.”  
“We are beneath you, My Lord, we are only here to serve you. We don’t deserve to stand beside you, My Lord.”

The number of times I said My Lord is driving me crazy. And he himself is not making this any less… well I don’t know what. And calling me Persephone, no one is doing that. Well except for Dorian.

“Yes, that is true. But you Persephone, are not like them. So come on, walk.”

I just took his hand, confused more than ever. Dorian was not here. Great. Now what.

“Hmm, Dorian Gray, my trusted follower. But where is he? You know this place, why don’t you go and find him?”

I just bowed my head. I can’t speak anymore, my mouth just won’t cooperate. I have no idea where Dorian is, so when I went around the corner I started running from door to door. The last thing I want is for The Dark Lord to get angry. I heard something and stopped running. I opened the door and…

“Dorian? What in Heaven?”  
“Ah, Sephone, I was just interviewing my new staff.”  
“Don’t care. You have a guest waiting, and I suggest you come and fast.”  
“I think they can wait.”  
“No, Dorian, He can’t. Now come on.”  
“Alright, but first answer me, which one do you…”  
“I don’t have experience with sex-demons, Dorian. I am sure they are all good, now. Come. ON!”

I dragged him almost all the way but stopped a few meters before the entrance.

“Why such a rush, Sephone? He is just a customer.”

I stopped and turned to him.

“He is not just a customer. I don’t want to get on his bad side.”  
“Bedside or Bad side.”  
“You. Are. Sick! Now come on”

I pushed him inside

“Well, well, what have we here? Normally, the Gray room has a strict dress code, but in your case, I do believe I’ll make an exception.”

I let out a small laugh. I know it is not appropriate at a time like this, but Dorian being Dorian is something I can’t control. I made my way to the bar, slowly, trying not to burst into laughter.

“Don’t you recognize Me, Mr. Gray? We struck a bargain, you and I. Eternal youth for your soul.”

The realization hit Dorian in the face like a cold summer breeze. It took my whole will power not to start laughing.

“I live only to serve you, My Lord”  
“That’s fine, but where is My handmaiden? Where, oh, where, is My Lilith?  
“Here I am, Dark Lord”

And here she is, Miss Wardwell. Dorian turned to me with a questioning look. I explained to him everything I could. Let’s just say, he is pissed at Sabrina for making me a mortal. He poured us a glass of whisky, while we waited for the whole Lucifer-Lilith conversation to be over. 

“In the meantime, I must attend certain wayward members of My flock. Mr. Gray, I think some clothes would be fitting, don’t you?”  
“Of course, My Lord”  
“And for my companion as well.”

He said gesturing at me. I begged Dorian not to leave me here, but you can’t disappoint the Dark Lord, so once again I was alone with him. I tried not to face him, just keep my head down, but he had other plans.

“You were not surprised when you saw Lilith.”  
“No, I wasn’t, My Lord.”  
“And why is that?”

This small talk is making me quite uncomfortable, but I need to keep going.

“I learned who she was not long after the Greendale thirteen.”  
“Ah, I see. Now...”

He touched my shoulders, which made me want to jump. I felt something. Wait. He gave me my magic back, but, why?

“Why?” - I said barely hearing myself  
“Why, what?”  
“My magic. I tried to stop Sabrina. I almost stopped…”  
“You stopped nothing, Persephone. You tried, yes. But failed. Now, this is the part where you promise not to wrong me again and thank me for My gift.”  
“Of course, My Lord, I am grateful for the gift you gave me, and I promise that I would never wrong you again, Dark Lord.”  
“There, that wasn’t so hard.”  
“I still don’t understand why. Others would be killed immediately.”  
“Yes, but as I said before, you are not them. And I know quite a lot about you, all those talking sessions we had…”  
“What? I never…”  
“You don’t know yet. You found out who Lilith was with ease, and yet you still didn’t figure out…”

‘Who I am’ - The voice rang in my head.

I dropped my glass as it shattered into millions of pieces. No, that’s not, it can’t be. How was I so stupid? How did I not noticed it sooner?

“I…Not…Why? Why me?” - was all I could say

Dorian came in with a fresh set of clothes. The Dark Lord took his.

“That is for another time. Now. Dress up, while I have a talk with My flock, and then we will meet with Sabrina.”

With that, he left.


	17. What would I do without you three

“Sephone? SEPHONE!”  
“What!”

Dorian gave me a worried look. Guess I got lost in my thoughts.

“What is going on?”  
“I… I can’t”  
“Listen, Sephone, it will be easier when you say it, whatever it is.”

I am so glad that I have Dorian with me. I don’t know what I would do without him.

“Ok. You know that voice I have been hearing since my Baptism?”  
“Yes. We agreed that the Dark Lord sent one of his minions.”  
“Well, The voice didn’t belong to the minions, it belongs to Him.”

Silence. That was the thing that followed my statement. Dorian was looking at me to see if I am joking, but when he figured I wasn’t, he turned around and poured me another whisky.

“Look, I have no idea what to say in these kinds of situations. You know I am not good with emotions.”

I smiled. Leave it to Dorian to cheer me up.

“You need to ask yourself, was there something he made you do it? Not asked, or suggested, but made.”  
“No.”  
“Alright. Next question, what did he do? Look at everything he did since you started talking to him.”  
“He did help me whenever I needed it. But still, it was for his agenda.”  
“What did he help you with?”  
“He helped me with the Greendale thirteen, and returning Ambrose from Limbo…”

I stopped halfway through the sentence. Hellfire. Limbo. Jessy. Innocents. I looked at Dorian.

“I’ve done the same things as Sabrina. I…”  
“Calm down Sephone.”  
“I can’t. Dorian, what if I freed him and not Sabrina?”  
“Alright, Sephone, calm down. Now would that be such a bad thing?”  
“I…well… it’s…I don’t know.”  
“You need to get dressed now.” - He said and left me alone.

He is lying to me about something else. He didn’t let leave his side for a second, and now he went to the meeting alone. Something is not right.

“Paradox! Hi, there my little bat! I need you to get in the meeting that the Dark Lord is having right now. Also, I want to hear everything you hear in there.”

He looked at me, clapped his wings, and flew away. I turned around and saw a dress that Dorian brought me. It was a long red dress with a blacktop. It looked like it was made of carbon and fire. It was beautiful.  
‘I am close’  
I put on the dress and set down. Telepathic communication with a familiar is hard, but practically becoming one with it is even harder. I set just in time, the room started to spin and the next thing I know is that I am in the room next door. I saw Blackwood, Prudence, and the Dark Lord. I told Paradox to lend on Prudence’s shoulder and give her a sign that I am there as well. She understood.

“Two children? Dangerous? Too dangerous for you? The high of the Church of… what was it, Judas? I knew Judas by the way. You, sir, are no Judas.”  
“I’ve tried my best, but…”  
“SILENCE! Your Church of Judas, like all coven of darkness, exist only to exalt Me, and now, Sabrina Spellman and Calisa Persephone. You and your flock will report to them. Answer to them. Bow to them.”  
“What?”  
“Do you question your Dark Lord, Faustus?”

Why in the nine circles of Hell would he be interested in me. I told Paradox to somehow tell Prudence to ask him that.

“That is all”

Prudence waited for her fath… for Blackwood to exit.

“Pardon me, My Lord, but, why Calisa?”  
“And why does interest you, child?”  
“She is like a sister to me. The only family I had inside these walls. If I am, say, not to see her again…”  
“Yes, I know about you. Calisa told me who you are. You’ve done well being there for my daughter.”  
“My Lord?”

*****

I was back in my body. Daughter?! I… What?!

“You look beautiful. Uhm, Sephone?”  
“I can’t be... I am not…”  
“’Sephone, what are you talking about?”  
“The Dark Lord, he, Uhm, he said to P-prudence that I-I-I am his daughter.”

Dorian just stared at me.

“You know every witch and warlock there is would kill themselves to say what you just said.”  
“I know, but I..”  
“You are really getting on my last nerve right now, you know that?” - he said between the smiles  
“Yea, I know.”

We set there in silence for a few minutes.

“We need to prepare the room. So. Get. Up!”  
“Jeez, no need to yell”

I went to the bar and poured myself another whisky while Dorian was preparing everything. I know I drank like 3 whiskies in the last two hours, but alcohol doesn’t have an effect on me. Sad, I know.

“Next time you want to spy on me, may I suggest you use something else than your familiar.”

I froze in the spot. He knew? Well of course he knew!

“There won’t be a next time, My Lord.”  
“Better not. Now, you will sit here, next to Me. Come on.”

I moved my legs unwillingly to the chair he was gesturing to. We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes when the door of the Gray room opened. This is going to be fun - not.


	18. The dinner

“Welcome Sabrina” - He said as he used his magic to move a chair for Sabrina to sit.

Sabrina kept looking at me as she was coming down the stairs. The tension in this room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

“What are you doing here?” - she asked me. I was about to answer, but…  
“I asked for her. Just as I asked for you. Now…”  
“What is it that you want from us?” - Sabrina interrupted. Honestly shut up once in your life. I am so stressed right now, I have no idea how is he going to react. But, by the looks of it, really calmly. And I don’t know which is scarier.  
“Respect? Love? No? Well, soon enough for those things. In the meantime, I’d settle for gratitude.”  
“Gratitude? For what?”  
“Have I not given you both every worthwhile thing? Beauty, strength, power above all other mortals?”  
“We didn’t ask for those things. We didn’t want those things.”

Speak for yourself.

“Now, that is a lie. And there should be no lies between us. Not on the eve of our glorious ascension. The truth is, Sabrina, you have loved the power I have given you.”

I shout out of the conversation. He is right. Sabrina loved it. She really loved it. 

“Might I suggest Lilith?”  
“Lilith knows her place. Her purpose. To serve. And here is yours. You will blow the Horn of Gabriel for me, open the gates of the Pit for the aristocracy of Hell.”  
“Sorry, I have school.”

He laughed.

“Don’t you see, Sabrina? You have said no every step of the way since your 16th birthday, and yet, here we are. There has only been one path for you both. The path of night. And while Persephone, here was more open to it. You have been a real handful of work, but I made sure you take every single step. Haven’t I, Nicholas?”

As he said that, Nick entered the room. Well, of course, no one in their right mind would do the things he did. Sabrina was so in shock. Nick tried to explain himself, but she wouldn’t listen. She asked if Edward knew if he was a part of this.  
‘What I am about to say will be a lie, and you will not say it to a single soul.’  
I just nodded slightly. What else was I supposed to do?  
He told Sabrina that he is her father, not Edward.

“You will blow the Horn of Gabriel at sundown in the clearing where you signed My book.”  
“No! We are not! Calisa?”

She looked at me like she was telling me to follow her. But I couldn’t. I couldn’t move. I just looked at her and said quietly - No.

“What do you mean no? Calisa come on.”  
“Where, Sabrina? Where can I go?”  
“The Mortu…”  
“The Mortuary? Why? They don’t want me there.”  
“You can’t be mad at them forever Cali; If you let them explain…”

That’s it. In the next few moments, I didn’t care who was in this room besides Sabrina and me. All I knew is that if I don’t let everything out now…

“EXPLAIN WHAT SABRINA? WHY THEY TRIED TO KILL ME!”  
“You never let them explain…”  
“Oh, like you let Nick right now?”  
“That’s different.”  
“HOW! Tell me, how is that different? Wait let me guess. It’s because it’s about you. Everything is fine when it concerns you, isn’t it?”  
“We are your family.”  
“Family doesn’t try to kill you. They don’t turn you into a puppet.”  
“What?”

I looked at her, so clueless.

“You heard me.”  
“They never…”  
“ENOUGH! Sabrina! How can you be so clueless?! Your family raised me to always clean your mess because you are the Golden child. Did you ever wonder why you didn’t have to pay the price for your actions? Because I was there to clean it up. I WAS the one who would get in trouble because of you.”  
“Calisa, I didn’t know.”  
“Of course you didn’t. But you never asked. YOU have everything Sabrina, a family that loves you, friends that are not scared of you. You have everything I ever wanted, and yet, you still WANT MORE!”

I felt tears threatening to fall down. My voice was now deadly quiet.

“Do you know why I started spending less time at the Mortuary? I felt more alone there than when I was by myself. But you never saw that did you?”  
“Why not tell me?”  
“Tell you?! What good would that do? You don’t know, Sabrina, how much torture it was to see you and your Aunt’s every day and be reminded that I don’t have that. That I don’t have a family. To be reminded that I am nothing and no one. That I am an orphan.”

I didn’t want anyone to see me cry. So I turned around to leave when Sabrina grabbed my hand.

“Calisa”  
“LEAVE ME ALONE!”

She was pushed back and hit the wall. I muttered a quiet: Just leave me alone, and left running. I went into one of the rooms and started crying. I just don’t know what to do anymore. Dorian came, but I told him to leave. He tried to stay but left soon. He knows me, he knows when I want to be alone. I heard the door opening again.

“Dorian, I told you to leave.”  
“Yes, Mr. Gray was looking quite hurt by that.”

Great.

“What do you want?”  
“To talk.”  
“Right.”

I was just looking through the window. He didn’t say anything. Which I found really weird. I was expecting him to start talking, but he didn’t. We just sat there in silence. At some point, Dorian came to tell the Dark Lord that Sabrina is waiting. He got up, and before he left, it looked like he wanted to say something, but decided not to. I was left sitting by the window. Dorian was about to leave, but I stopped him.

“Dorian?”  
“Yes, Sephone?”  
“I have nowhere to go, can I stay here? I know it’s sudden and everything. But I can help in the bar and…”  
“Of course you can Sephone. But I doubt that after the coronation tonight he’ll let you stay.”  
“I know. I just, need a place where I can be alone and in peace.”

He just nodded.

“Thank you, Dorian.”  
“Anytime.”

And he left.


	19. The Mephisto walz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of part two. The song in this chapter is original, I wrote it, and if you want to hear it, it will be posted on the Wattpad. Now, I will probably take a break from this story, as there is another I started writing a long time ago with my friend. We both decided to finish that one. And then, I will continue this one. There may be a chapter or two a month but no more than that. I hope you like my story and that you will wait for the next chapters.

I was alone for a while. I guess that is a good time to think about everything, but I just couldn’t. I just stared through the window. At one point Dorian came in and told me to get ready. I don’t know why he came just to tell me that, I mean, I was already in the dress that I would wear tonight. I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair. If someone told me that this would happen, I would have laughed at their face. Dorian come again.

“You ready?”  
“I have no choice right?”

Both of us let out a small laugh.

“How are you feeling?”  
“Nervous, scared, confused, and a bunch of other things. I just, don’t know what to feel, or do, or think, for that matter.”  
“I can’t help, you know that.”  
“Yea, I guess that I am scared of what others will think.”  
“Others who? As I see it, the only ones that you should care about are me, Prudence, and Ambrose. And those two will…”  
“Shhhh, shut up!” - I whispered-yelled  
“Why?”  
“Just shush! You hear that?”

Masquerade! Every face a different shade  
Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you

“What is that?”  
“It’s Sabrina’s voice. But why is she…”  
“Maybe she accepted it.”  
“Really, Dorian? Sabrina accepting something when not two minutes ago she was hard against it. No, she is up to something.”  
“Well, I would love to hear you sing again.”  
“Dorian…” - I said sadly  
“What? Your song is much more meaningful and…”  
“Dorian, look, you know why I can’t sing.”  
“I know Sephone, but maybe now you can finish it.”

I wanted to answer, but…

‘Mr. Gray has a very interesting idea.’

Great…

‘You are going to sing your song.’

I turned towards Dorian.

“Well, your wish is about to come true.”  
“What?”  
“Lucifer told me I have to sing.”

Dorian laughed. I just gave him a look that was supposed to be intimidating but failed in that, so we both laughed.

“It’s almost time.”  
“And now may I present you all, your queen, Calisa Persephone”

Here we go… I made my way to the stairs, everyone is going to watch me, I need to pull myself together. Deep breaths, one, two, three, four, and I started to sing.

I can forgive, but not forget,  
The way I felt the day you left.  
Why did you have to leave?

I remember standing still  
Trying so hard not to feel,  
Trying not to shed a tear.

But you left me here,  
Broken and alone  
In a world where I  
Clearly don’t belong.

I kept asking myself  
What did I do wrong  
But I guess that for you  
I just wasn’t good enough.

I tried so hard to get  
Over everything.  
But maybe now  
I can finally breathe.  
I finally have a chance  
To live my life again.

By the end of the song, everyone was staring at me. I bowed down and let Lucifer place a crown on my head. We danced the waltz, but just as I was about to tell him that others are casting a spell, someone pulled me into the back of the room. I had no time to react as Sabrina trapped Lucifer in the Acheron configuration. I was near Prudence, she told me that everyone thinks that Lucifer put me under the spell, so I decided to pretend. The Acheron blew up releasing Lucifer. Zelda and Sabrina told him that they know about the “spell” he put on me. He faked that he knows what they are talking about. Lilith was keeping him bound until Nick said that he is going to bind Lucifer in his body as a flesh prison. Before he was pulled inside of Nick, Lucifer said the next two sentences looking straight at Sabrina. Two sentences that left everyone frozen. Two sentences that no one thought were meant for someone else, not Sabrina. Two sentences that are going to change everything:

“You have darkness in you waiting to be let out. And one day, you will break and come to me."


End file.
